Talk:Tony Tony Chopper
Chopper eating meat While this isn't considered canon, Chopper eats meat in the fifth movie, or at least he tries to before Luffy eats it all. - BattleFranky202 14:48, 26 May 2007 (UTC) ---- Chopper's professions Forum:Index/One Piece Manga Moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 13:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) WTF! I come here today to check Copper pictures and they were gone! Jd0064 15:43, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I see pictures on the page... :Explain further please. --One-Winged Hawk 17:28, 16 July 2008 (UTC) What's this about Chopper pictures? Rainbowman 16 July 2008 Oops! a bit late but the pictures still missing are the ones that showed 3 fo the 7 transformations of Chopper, I think they were the Walking Point, the Brain Point and the Heavy point Jd0064 00:45, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :I think a lot of them got moved to his Devil Fruit page. --One-Winged Hawk 10:09, 24 September 2008 (UTC) "Poink-sound" The distinct sound associated with T.T. Choppers footsteps as in "Farewell Tako-nakama" is also used in the "Mumintrolls" series, as a regular "contact-sound", in english, by any kind of touch. The television adaption of the books were made in Japan, this might be the explanation for it. why? this editor keeps deleted my stuff for chopper.chopper fought wapol,but according to the one piece encyclopedia,NO,what the heck,seriously! 03:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC)luffymonkey :I think it's because the manga canon scene isn't much of a fight. In the series proper, Chopper charged at Wapol but couldn't bring himself to attack Wapol properly. It can't be considered a battle least a major battle. In the movie, Chopper was battling Wapol but this scene is non-canon.Mugiwara Franky 03:47, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ok thanks. 19:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC)luffymonkey The Menchi Sanji refers to Tony as the emergancy food supply. Does anyone else find this similar to Menchi from Excel Saga? Why the Land of Birds? Forum:Index Discussion moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 00:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Character Box Image Now that Chopper's undergone a design change, should we change the picture in the character box to match his current look? The Pope 22:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Since it is a common issue for all Strawhats, please, further discussion on one place - Talk:Nami#Infobox Picture (where it had started earlier). Ruxax 00:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) TonyTony Chopper!? In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces Chopper's name is written without a space between the two Tony (TonyTony Chopper)! How do we proceed with this, we change it to what the databook says or leave it as it is!? MasterDeva 23:14, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : Character introduction of Vol. 60 says "Tony Tony Chopper." --Klobis 01:27, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Haki "It could be possible that Chopper had developed kenbunshoku haki over the time skip when he said he heard a lot of voices leftover although that could be a result of his enhanced hearing." "Other combative capabilities section" Although it's only an hypothesis, I think it's a wild guess... it's too soon for speak about haki. It's better to assume he only heard (with ears) the voices/screams of the marines in pursuit of Luffy. leviathan_89 22:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Whoever is writing this on pages should stop until haki is proven! One-Winged Hawk 22:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Early Chopper I noticed that there's no early One Piece section on Chopper's page, and yet, debatably, he deserves it more than any other character. In One Piece Green, it potrayed him to be tall with a long face. He was droopy-eyed and smoking. In one picture, it even showed him STRIPED. I'd add this stuff myself, but I'm inexpirenced and lazy Ryuzakiforever 02:18, January 6, 2011 (UTC). Sucess! The first picture is here.Ryuzakiforever 02:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Where's the admin? Chopper's page is in trouble? Or is it under construction? There seems to be problems with the page & it is mixed up wtih French Language. Maybe it was vandalized?Soulreaper1234 08:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Damn it - seems some or a few unregistered guy had it vandalized - already undo this irresponsible action!!!Soulreaper1234 08:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) how much chopper turn into giant in his place? Rumble ball error? When fighting the kraken post time skip, chopper uses a rumble ball to use guard point to protect the Sunny, then a few chapters later he says he can activate those six forms without a rumble ball. Is this worth mentioning anywhere. Perhaps using a rumble ball gives the form more power, as when he enters guard point with the rumble ball, he becomes large enough to protect the sunny, but when he says "i can enter the first six without a rumble ball now" the images of the forms in the background show a smaller guard point. 14:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) First of all its not six but seven points and it might be one of Oda's mistakes, like Zoro's bounty or his eye scar, although it is worth mentioning in the trivia section. I checked some different translations and the best way I can interpret it is that only one specific form requires him to eat a Rumble Ball, for the sake of argument let's just say it's monster point. He doesn't need the rumble ball to change into any of his other forms, but only needs it to unlock one form in specific. 14:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't forget about the new kung fu point. Maybe because its new he still needs the rumble and personally I dont think he could''ve mastered monster point but lets just see how things turn outNaruIchi24 15:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC)'' My interpretion: he can transform into the 6 forms freely, but can enhance each form to an extreme extend if he chooses so (with a rumble ball). Means all forms (except monster) are baseline, but if the situation requires it he can still boost a specific form (like in the case of his gigantic guard point). The one form that requires a rumble ball (no matter what) could be the monster point (or whatever he invented). But this is all super speculation on my side. Lets just state what Chopper said until we have further info, I'm sure his secret will be reveiled soon. And of course asking Jopfan/Klobis is always an option. 15:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Of course it is, but the problem now is figuring out exactly what he said so we can put it. There are a few different ways of interpreting what he said. 16:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) The main problem is that (not counting monster point), Chopper had 7 points before the timeskip, then after the timeskip he shows his Kung Fu Point and then says he has ... 7 points. This means that there was either a mistake on Odas part or that Kung Fu Point has actually replaced something. 17:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Like he's Horn Point, Chopper's transformations have changed their appearance, what I think happened: Brain=same Walk=same (but bigger since chopper grew) Arm= turned to Kung Fu (has little muscle bulges on his arms) Horn= a brand new look, focuses on burrowing (palms are now more suited for burrowing as well as the huge horns) Heavy=? but probably won't need rumble ball Jumping=? Guard= became huge. Now, since chopper said that he now need the Rumble Ball for only 1 out of 7 transformations (stop including monster, it was never a point, he's talking about his normal ones, if it was a point he would say 8 ) My first thought was "well we already saw all the points other then heavy and jumping, so Jumping is probably the one that needs rumble (and must be completely different)", but then I remembered that he used rumble for Guard. Now, this might be an error, because Oda usually keep those things a secret. like Horn point, we knew Chopper has 7 points, but we saw Horn only during the battle at arabasta, also, Jumping getting a whole new look that require Rumble makes much more sense then Guard, as we would expect the strongest form to require it. So for conclusion, if it's an error, well that's that. If not: 1. Guard requires Rumble Ball or 2. Chopper can use rumble to change and strengthen he's forms. 15:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Why does it say that Choppers Point that requires a Rumble Ball is Guard Point? Its merely speculation since Chopper using a Rumble Ball for Guard Point was before the revelation of him only needing it for one form. Oda may not have decided to do that at that point. I think we shouldn't say what it is until either Oda or Chopper says which one it is. Chosen Wielder of The Keyblade ~ Sorakeyboy 23:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) When did he even eat a Rumble Ball for Guard Point? I don't think he's even eaten a rumble ball since appearing in chapter 598. Get rid of anything mentioning a rumble ball on his new guard point. 23:44, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :He ate one for doing a huge guard point in chapter 605, while fighting the kraken. It's arguably if he needed it to do guard point or to simple make it huge, so leaving aside speculations it's not really clear which point needs a rumble and what a rumble does to the other ones. He ate it but that could be a mistake on Odas part. Until said otherwise by an official source, I think its an error. Needs to be changed. Hi. Sorry for being annoying on this talk page, but don't you think that since the entire Concept of Choppers Devil Fruit has changed after the Time skip, that both Abilities and Powers and Hito Hito no mi should have some big changes? I am asking for somebody else's input before I even think about it, since its such big edits to pages. I have just noticed that a lot of things on these pages are either out of date, or could use a lot of work. Thats just what I think. What do you think should happen? Chosen Wielder of The Keyblade ~ Sorakeyboy 01:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The entire concept hasn't changed. He doesn't need the Rumble Ball as much and can control Monster Point. It's not anything worth a revamp to the page. Besides, until we have confirmation on all aspects of the Rumble Ball we shouldn't change anything. And it's not like we would just replace the content. All the new stuff would be added on in a subsection. There's really no need to flip over this, since Chopper's transformations are still due to the Rumble Ball. The only difference is how much he uses the Rumble Ball. 02:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't flipping. Just thought it could use some work, thats all. But I agree, until all aspects of the Rumble Ball are revealed, we shouldn't change anything. Thats what I was going to do anyway. I realize I said in the first version of this, to redo the page. I meant to say I just wanted to change a lot of things. Not redo the whole page. I am sorry if it came across as me flipping out and for me wanting to redo the whole page, but thats really not what I intended. I was only trying to help. Chosen Wielder of The Keyblade ~ Sorakeyboy 11:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Chopper loves sweet Chopper loves candy and sweets :)FROz3nB0T 00:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Height Wasn't Chopper's height given in the SBS? Oda gave the height of the 5 first, here: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/SBS_Volume_10 - Franky on Yellow Databook and Brook on SBS.. Chopper's height is nowhere.. Then where did Robin's come from? 17:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) In SBS Volume 50 Oda filled the missing informations about Robin, Franky and Brook, but no height was given. Maybe the yellow databook? Can't find where Robin's height is but we have it on her article.. Age You could say that he is mentally and physically 12 and 15 chronogically. Dalia0002 (talk) 04:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) No we couldn't, because he's 15. 04:49, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Profile Picture? So both Anime pictures of Chopper make him look really pissed off, maybe a more calmed picture could work better? I feel because Chopper's regular attitude is a very calm happy one and both photos don't quite suit it Grievous67 (talk) 16:23, May 8, 2015 (UTC) What happened with his(?) 30 million bounty? What happened with his(?) 30 million bounty? I'm curious.Twillight2 (talk) 07:27, April 4, 2019 (UTC) ...What 30 million bounty? Chopper never had one. --JouXIII (talk) 09:24, April 4, 2019 (UTC)